Wigstruck
Time/Date: Unknown Characters Present: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Ned and the Needlefish *Lou *Krusty Krab customers *Bikini Bottomites *''The Reef'' employees *''The Reef'' audience *Bikini Bottomites: *Tina *AM *Mevis *Halbert *Sally *Pilar *Nat Peterson *Harold *Scooter *Uniqua *Tasha Songs: None Plot One day, on Ned and the Needlefish' tour bus, Ned comes out of the backroom and has a 6 layered wig (with ribbons) on. His band mates tease him and one acidently chucks the wig out the window playing monkey in the middle with the drummer. He looks out the window as it flys away, right as SpongeBob SquarePants is taking a walk. It hits his face and he falls on the ground. As he gets up he notices it's a wig and go's to Patrick Star's house. Patrick thinks it's a "brain eating alien", and rubbs it ( and SpongeBob) forcefully on his rock. SpongeBob yells at him and Patrick puts him down, he then chews part of it off. SpongeBob asks why he did that. He replied with the answer, "I thought it was a new type of cotton candy that you where on your head." SpongeBob says it's a good idea then Patrtick asks what it is loudly. SpongeBob replies with the answer, "It's my new wig!" Patrick thinks it's a stupid idea then looks at his watch, he says it's time for his weekly condimate soak. A bathtub randomly appears with a giant jar of tartar sauce next to it. Patrick goes in the bathtub and dumps the tartar sauce all over his body, he then asks SpongeBob for some privesy.( kind've ironic) SpongeBob walks to work with tons of fish laughing at him, he thinks they're laughing, "with" him. He enters work with a crowd surrounded him. They make fun of him and he thinks they all want wigs too. He walks backwards into the kitchen and tells Squidward Tentacles that he'll be in the kitchen if he needed him. He made some Krabby Patties, while scrathing his wig, causing a lot of wig hair to fall on the meat patty. Some customers tried the new recipe and wasn't satisfied, all of them left and Eugene H. Krabs noticed. He told SpongeBob to wair a hairnet or he leaves for the day. Sandy Cheeks walks in the Krusty Krab while SpongeBob is delivering food. She was about to ask SpongeBob about Karate practice, took one look at him, and laughed her head off. In the next scene you see Ned's band in a record dealers place. The manager said there fired because Ned doesn't have hair. The manager then says in Ned's face,"you come back with hair, or don't come back at all." It skipped to the next day and Sandy walked to SpongeBob's house talking about how she couldn't talk to SpongeBob yesterday because she was laughing to hard. She knocked on the odd double sized door and saw SpongeBob with the wig on, she put her palm on his elbow and said,"Whe need to talk." As they were walking through Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was talking about how his wig brought so much attention. They went in The Reef (movie theater)and watched a movie about wigs. SpongeBob sat in the front row and a lot of sea fish yelled at him because the wig blocked 75% of the screen. SpongeBob turned around and said, "Please, return your attention to the movie, I know my wig is cool and fashionable, but there's no need to start a riot." Scooter said,"That's a great idea! (everyone took out pitchforks and torches) lets start a riot!" SpongeBob screamed and ran out of the theater with the riot chasing him, he passed the ticket holders and one said, I told you that movie was horrible." In the next scene you SpongeBob and Sandy walking through feilds, they walk up to the cliff and SpongeBob makes a speach. He then lets go of the wig and it flys away, SpongeBob then falls on the ground crying that he'd never accecorise again. You then see Ned walking through Bikini Bottom screaming stuff about his career is ruined. The wig then stuffs in his face and Ned relises it's his old one. He puts one foot on a trashcan and says,"YES!Victory is mine!" In the next scene you see SpongeBob head down, walking through Bikini Bottom and seeing all these fish with Ned's wig. He then feals betrayed. He walks up to a fish that teased him the other day and complains. He tells SpongeBob to look at a giant sign that says Ned and the NeedleFish, and the hole band is wearing the wig, he then relises that he was cool before anyone else. The fish says, "Yes! But now your not..." Patrick then walks by SpongeBob and he's releived that Pat's not wearing a wig. He lifts his arm and SpongeBob sees mini wigs attached to his armpit. Patrick lets SpongeBob borrow one, but says to wash it before he returns it. The episode ends with a disgusted SpongeBob. Transcript Wigstruck (transcript) Quotes *'Patrick '(belches)'"'''I thought it was some type of cotton candy you wear on your head."' *'SpongeBob': "Well, it's not. But that is an excellent idea." *'Patrick': "Uh-oh! It's time for my weekly condoment soak!" ''(Gets in a bathtub, covers himself with mustard, and looks at SpongeBob) "Do you Mind?" *'Sandy': "Ready for karate prac…" (Looks at SpongeBob's wig) "…tice?" *'SpongeBob': "I see you noticed my new look." *'Mr. Krabs': "You wouldn't know cool if I locked you in the freezer!" *'SpongeBob': "For your information, Mr. Krabs, Squidward has locked me in the freezer so I think I know what cool is." *'SpongeBob': "But Mr. Krabs…" *'Mr. Krabs': "No buts." *'SpongeBob': "So I can't have a wig or a butt?" *'Mr. Krabs': "No, SpongeBob. It means until you get rid of that wig, GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!" (captions read Fish: Take it off, jerk!) (another one reads Fish 2: Yeah!) (another one reads Fish 3: Down below!) *'SpongeBob': "There is no reason to start a riot." *Scooter: "That's a great idea!" (Holds up pitchforks and fire) "Let's start a riot." *'SpongeBob': "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Everyone chases SpongeBob out of the theater) *Frank: (To Peterson) "I told you that movie was terrible." *'SpongeBob': "Hey! You made fun of me yesterday! I thought powdered wigs were uncool." *Ned: "Yes, they were. But look!" (Points to a ''Ned and the Needlefish billboard)'' *'SpongeBob': "Wow. Ned and the Needlefish wearing my wig. So I was cool before anyone else?" *Ned: "Yes, you were. But not anymore." *Uniqua and Tasha: "Hey!" *'SpongeBob': "I don't know." (Points to Bar Room Dancer Tasha's wig) Trivia *During the movie scene Scooter quickly goes from being a doorman to an audience member. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom before the United States. * Wow Wow Wubbzy used a similiar plot this.It is when Wubbzy ruins everybody's time when he is big.(Also Wubbzy goes to the movies and everybody can't see.). * Patrick eats a part of SpongeBob's wig. But when SpongeBob goes on, his wig is full again. * At the Best Day Ever Online Poll (http://www.nick.com/turbonick/index.jhtml?bdeid=-1) #13 has a picture of SpongeBob wearing the wig. * This is one of the episodes that we're eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. * After SpongeBob gets chased by the angry mob, if you look at the two doormen at the front, the doorman on the left resembles Nat Peterson's face. * Two film posters are seen when SpongeBob and Sandy are going in and out of the movie theater; "My Hair Lady" and "From Hair To Eternity" - parodies of My Fair Lady and From Here to Eternity, respectively. * The captions performer is still the WGBH Media Access Group in this episode. *This is the second time the town has worn a specific type of head gear. The first was in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, when everyone wore Plankton's "bucket heads." *When Daisy said she quitted the Sweeper until Abigail Santos was eliminated, she was not quitting. *The title is a parody of the saying "Lovestruck" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:ASBB Category:Played By Others